Tears of Twilight
by SlayersFan132
Summary: After destroying the Mirror of Twilight and heading back to her realm, Midna has to recover from both sickness and a broken heart. But when a simple speech to her people goes to something completely new, Midna finds herself wishing that she just hadn't said anything about the world of Light at all...COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Tears of Twilight, Prologue.**

**Summary: After destroying the Mirror of Twilight and heading back to her realm, Midna has to recover from both sickness and a broken heart. But when a simple speech to her people goes to something completely new, Midna finds herself wishing that she just hadn't said anything about the world of Light at all...**

**A/N: Okay, so after I thought of the idea for this story, I wasn't sure whether I should leave it as a oneshot or take it farther and...you know, delve deeper into the story. So, I consulted one of my best friends who writes on another website and she said I should make it have more chapters right away, only hearing the general gist of it. So this will have...hmm...tentatively, it will have about 5 chapters, but I may change that number later on. It won't be too long, but I'll try to figure this out...**

**Anyway, let it begin...**

_Twilight._

_A word that comes to mind when we speak of the crossing between dawn and dusk. A word used to describe the dying rays of sunlight, the flickering beams of moonlight just starting to appear, the hazy cloud of orange that hovers on the horizon._

_Twilight._

_To us, it is simply a time, a time in which our world seems to connect to another and life meets death, shadow meets light. A time when Power meets Courage, and their brawl lasts until complete darkness, only to start again the next day._

_Let us meet she who rules over the land of Twilight, she who watches these battles between Power and Courage, she who holds herself responsible for events such as this._

_Midna of the Twili, let us follow in your footsteps, let us listen to your thoughts and hear what you have to say..._

I land safely in the Twilight Realm, even after the Mirror of Twilight's destruction. I close my eyes and curse the goddesses. Why must they make everything so difficult? Why did they create something so dangerous, only to destroy it, especially when it's done so much not only to save Hyrule, but to protect the Twilight Realm, too?

Why did we have to part? Why did it have to be like this? _Why?_ That's my only question!

I choke on my own ragged breath and try to get to my feet, failing miserably and collapsing to the ground. As my tears drop softly onto the ground, I try to look around, but my vision is so blurred I can hardly see over the orange haze of Twilight.

And then, somehow, I fall unconscious.

Trauma, dizziness, I'll never know. I just know that I've come back to my people, in exchange for a terrible price: my heart.

I hear a soothing voice trying to speak to me through the befuddled, groggy seas of my brain. I can't quite understand what they're saying, not yet, but I know that they've been trying to reach me for a while.

_I must look terrible,_ I think unconsciously before finally finding the strength to open my eyes. Beside me stands the tallest Twili in all of the Twilight Realm. Her piercing blue eyes sparkle with renewed strength after a long battle, while I'm sure my own battle left me looking as though I just climbed out of the sewers.

This Twili happens to be my nursemaid, Dawn. She's been with me ever since my birth, and really, she's my closest friend.

I'm just not sure about that now, though. Being a ruler who abandoned her people, there's no telling how many friends I have lost...

"Princess, are you okay?" she asks, laying a cool washcloth on my forehead.

I try to reply to her, I truly do, but the only sound I can make is a tortured moan. My head feels like it's split in two and then mended itself together again, and I can tell that I have a fever.

"No, shh, it's okay, you don't need to speak, Princess. It's okay. I understand. You've been through a lot," Dawn murmurs sweetly, as though she's speaking to an animal rather than one of her own kind. For some reason, however, it doesn't bother me.

"Dawn...you...deserve..."

"To know? I'm sure I really don't, Princess. Whatever happened to you is surely way over my head, no matter how tall I may be. I'm just glad you managed to get back down to us," she replies, combing through my hair with her fingers. I really love and appreciate her, for all she has done to help me in years past.

My bottom lip trembles, and I bite down on it to keep from shedding another tear. Dawn murmurs, "Oh, Princess, don't cry. Please, don't cry." This doesn't help matters, however, as her tone just makes me even more depressed and my mind strays off to Hyrule.

I hear myself whisper his name rather than feel it. I know my lips are moving, but they aren't moving of my own accord, and I cannot feel them doing so.

"Link..."

After a week of intense medical care, in which we discovered that I had come down with some unknown disease that didn't appear to be dangerous and actually was (which was named Hyla), I am finally ready to greet my people for the first time since I left.

"My beloved people, the Twili," I call over the crowd, "I am sorry that I abandoned you during your time of need. It was more difficult for me than you, I assure each and every one of you. Times were hard; I was driven by fear, and anger towards Zant, he who drove me so. I know I should not have left you, but...perhaps it was for the best."

"P-Princess, why is that?" someone calls nervously.

Trying to smile, I reply, "I met the divine beast, who came here to our realm not three days ago. Dusk, I'm sure you remember him."

Dusk, the Twili that I address, blinks before widening his eyes and exclaiming, "The hero clad in green! Yes! He was the divine beast?"

"Yes, quite," I say. "He shall be written in our texts as the Hero of Twilight, now and forevermore. I'm afraid, however, that he cannot visit. He cannot come to this world ever again."

"Why?" a little girl asks, so small that I can hardly see her.

I bite my lip again to restrain myself from producing even a single tear. It shouldn't be this hard.

When I feel everyone turn their gazes to meet mine, I finally look back up, meeting them all dead in the eye. "He cannot visit because I have destroyed the Mirror of Twilight, to protect not only our Hero, but us as well."

No matter how I try to clarify, everyone is surprised, and even angry among a few. They even begin to yell. Finally Dawn, who has stayed at my side the entire time, yells, "Silence!"

Everyone is so surprised that they all grow quiet.

Twill, an elder among the Twili, raises her thin, delicate arm and asks to speak. When I nod, she begins, "Princess Midna, things have changed, people have changed, even. Our land is now much different than it was before. But altogether, the thing that has changed most is how you act now, towards us. I remember a time when I worked in the castle, before I retired, when you used to scold everyone, demand that they do it right or lose their jobs, maybe even their lives. Now, however, you have lost your fire. I'm sure that two measly weeks ago you would have killed one of us if we protested like that to you. Today you wait for us to quiet down, and I'm sure you have forced yourself not to cry on multiple occasions. It is not sickness that is eating away at you, is it? What has happened to you, Princess?"

I meet her gaze steadily, and when I speak I can hear my voice ringing through the crowd, bouncing from ear to ear, every word gathering in their thoughts. "The world of Light holds many beautiful things. Flowers just blooming out of their buds, fairies fluttering along in the wind, rain pattering onto the ground and starting new life. Among all of these things, however, there is only one that is truly beautiful. It is the kindness and generosity in the hearts of the people, every single person in all of their land. I have seen it in the princess that I so despised. I have seen it, too, in the Hero of Twilight." Turning my head to look off at the hazed, twilit sun, I blink and feel the tears start streaming down my face, met with no resistance. "Link, the Hero of Twilight, the one who saved my life and all of yours. At first I thought of him as merely a pawn, a chess piece to be sacrificed. But then...But then, when I fell ill from overexposure to the Light, and he was trapped in his sacred form for possibly all eternity, he thought of me first. He took me to Princess Zelda, who sacrificed herself, like a pawn, to protect me rather than leave me to die for all that I did to taunt her, to make her feel ashamed of who she was. And no one could guarantee that we would be able to restore the Hero to his original form, but he saved me anyway. He didn't have to."

I look back at my people, who are all watching with depressed expressions on their faces.

"He could have left me to die. I'm sure that the threat would have gone away after long enough. Zant went mad even before we killed him. I certainly would have died, had he and his princess not helped me." Closing my eyes and ceasing the tears, I whisper, "Hyrule is such a beautiful place..." I open my eyes again and meet those of my questioner. "What is beauty? Is it when something is merely appealing to the eye?"

A murmur spreads through the crowd, banishing the silence. "No," Twill replies almost immediately. "True beauty...true beauty would be how they act towards other people, their kindness, their virtues in general."

"Virtues." I turn my orange-eyed gaze back to her. "Yes, their virtues are what truly define their characters. Tell me, Twill, have you heard of the Triforce?"

She shakes her head slowly, and I tilt my own to the stars above, where light meets shadow, raising a hand up to it. "Back when the goddesses Din, Nayru, and Farore created the world of Light, they felt something was imperfect. None of them could figure it out; not Power, Wisdom, nor Courage. So together, as one decision among the sisters, they left behind a part of themselves, in hopes that one day the people of the Light world would find out what the imperfection was and fix it."

"Do you know what it was?" someone asks.

I look over at him and smile. "Of course I do. The imperfection was perfection itself. These three sisters knew nothing but perfection, and so when they created this planet, they felt that it was wrong somehow. The Triforce, in fact, solved the problem quite nicely." I lower my hand to pick a small, pale orange flower and twirl it in my fingers. "War broke out to take control of this sacred triangle, each of the three sections blessed by the three sisters. When these goddesses realized the trouble they caused, they separated the triangle and blessed specific people with each piece."

"Who?" Dusk asks.

I close my eyes and breathe the fragrant scent of the flower. "Din, the goddess of Power, blessed the Dark Lord Ganondorf with the Triforce of Power, which gave him both magical and physical strength, able to overwhelm almost anyone in a battle. But, naturally, he was overly brave. So brave, in fact, that he became foolhardy, and it was his downfall. I no longer know where the Triforce of Power is.

"Nayru, the goddess of Wisdom, blessed Princess Zelda with the Triforce of Wisdom. Because she was naturally intelligent, Zelda became truly wise, the smartest person in all of Hyrule. She had more bravery than her knights, but not as much as would fit her, and her level of power was pathetic, really. She had a great magical prowess, but all in all, she was not very strong.

"Finally, there was Farore, the goddess of Courage, who blessed the Hero, Link, with the Triforce of Courage. Link towered above everyone with his Courage, and his strength surpassed all but Ganondorf's. Likewise, his intelligence was second only to Princess Zelda's. All in all, he was the strongest, bravest, and smartest man in all of Hyrule. Of course, even after blessing all three of these people, separating the burden, Ganondorf was the one to cause problems. He wanted total control over the Triforce, which by now was no more than a legend and a birthmark. He began to hunt down the Triforce's possessors." Turning my gaze down to Dusk, I say, "Naturally, the princess was the damsel in distress, of course. So that left Link to save the princess from the villain and live happily ever after, correct?" My expression becomes bitter and regretful. "I'm afraid I have fallen in love with him, and will give my heart to no other."

Dawn whispers, "Princess, then why did you break the Mirror?"

For some reason, I feel anger instead of sorrow, and I snap, "I had to protect Hyrule. There was no other way! I didn't think it mattered if they were safe while I suffered, do you understand now? If our lands are both safe, I don't care what happens to me! I won't go back to that heartless queen, never again."

Silence once again replaces the noise. I hear sobbing, and when I look back at the Twili, I see that they're all crying. Crying for me. Crying for what I have done to protect them, to protect both of our worlds, with the cost of my happiness.

I watch something truly amazing happen: their tears are running with each other, sloping lightly uphill towards me. My eyes widen, and I exclaim, "What...What's happening?!"

"We have all wished the same thing, Princess," Dawn replies, wiping her own tears from her face. "We have wished for you to return to your Hero, and so it shall be."

"No..." I choke out. "We can't leave something like this for our enemies to use!"

Twill calls, "We aren't. Our minds are as one, we Twili. Together we have wished for you to return to the world of Light. Our wishes are a one-way ticket to your happiness, Princess."

"Go through the portal," Dusk urges me. "Go to the one you love."

"I can't leave you all here without a ruler!" I practically scream, my desperate cries creating my own tears, which open the portal completely. I want to go, I really do, but I can't leave them...

Dawn places a hand on my shoulder and murmurs in my ear, "We will not remain. This land will fall apart, and we're glad of it."

"Dawn..."

"Now go, Midna, before we decide to change our minds!" she exclaims, giving me a gentle nudge towards the portal.

I fall directly through their sheet of tears, screaming the whole way.

"You can't do this to yourselves! I don't care what happens to me! You can't do this!"

Twill's voice echoes through the bridge to Hyrule. _"Midna, just know that you carry our wishes with you, and that we all love you. Have you ever thought, just once...that maybe _we_ care?"_

I land on a grimy floor, in front of a mirror. I watch as all of my people shred to pieces, disappearing. I take hold of the wooden frame and wail, "You can't do this to yourselves! Please!"

I hear heavy footsteps on a ladder, and a familiar voice whispering, "Midna? Is that really you?"

Before I can process all that's happening, the mirror I'm clutching in my arms shatters into millions of pieces, just like the Mirror of Twilight did, cutting my hands and face. But I don't care.

_I don't care what happens to me._ My people are all dead, gone forever. They killed themselves for my sake.

I...what am I supposed to do? How could they just...do this to themselves...? For my sake?

I have to do something about this! A queen can't abandon her people, even if they ruin themselves like this!


	2. Chapter 2

**Tears of Twilight, Chapter One: The Legend Begins.**

**Summary: After destroying the Mirror of Twilight and heading back to her realm, Midna has to recover from both sickness and a broken heart. But when a simple speech to her people goes to something completely new, Midna finds herself wishing that she just hadn't said anything about the world of Light at all...**

**A/N: Okay, so here's the second chapter but the first one, if you get what I mean. Heh. Sorry for the long delay; I didn't have a stable Internet connection. Anyway, go read on...um...don't mind me...I'll just sit here and watch you. O-O (HARRY POTTER!) O-O O-O O-O O-O**

**~Link's POV~**

When I hear yelling down in my basement, I'm extremely surprised. I didn't open the door to anyone, and I'm sure I exterminated all the pests down there...

I jog over to the ladder and drop down. What I see surprises me.

"Midna? Is that really you?" I whisper. I watch as the mirror in her grasp, strangely not showing her reflection, shatters, and she goes almost completely limp. I catch her just before her head hits the ground, and see that she's still clutching the mirror's frame tightly to her chest.

"Midna...what happened?"

I decide to worry about this later, and instead I gently remove the wooden frame from her grasp, then barely manage to hold her in one arm while I climb up the ladder. I _really_ need stairs...

**~Midna's POV~**

I wake up feeling warm and safe, and for a moment I forget about everything that's happened recently. Then I remember, and shoot up in the bed I'm in. Wait..._bed_? When did I get here? Where am I?

I then recall an extremely familiar voice whispering my name, and widen my eyes.

"Link?!" I cry, looking around wildly. I see a sheet of paper, and written on it are the words, _'Be back in a bit. Running an errand for Rusl.'_

I feel my heart flutter for a few short seconds. Too soon, though, the pain comes back, not just mental but physical, too. I can tell the cuts from the mirror still haven't healed, which means I haven't been asleep for that long and Link somehow knew I would wake up. His intuition scares me sometimes.

I sit up and find my arms covered almost completely in ghostly white bandages, which are a pale pink in some places. I sigh in relief. The cuts weren't that bad, and so I should recover soon. But...

...I still can't believe the sacrifice they made for me...it just doesn't seem right. Shouldn't a queen be the one to make sacrifices for her people? But...now I'm not a queen, as there is no land for me to rule.

I'm just an ordinary Twili now: the last of them.

I absentmindedly wonder what Link's up to. Hopefully he'll get back soon...

Less that two seconds after I think this, the door opens and Link walks in, still clad in his green Hero's outfit. Something seems off about him, but I'm not really one to talk right now.

A smile lights up his face when he sees me. "Midna."

"Hi, Link," I mutter. "I told you I'd see you later."

"Yeah, I didn't doubt that. You tend to keep your promises in the strangest way possible." He clears his throat and glances towards the basement, then continues, "What...happened down there?"

I widen my eyes and shake my head frantically. "I...not now, Link. I'll tell you later."

He nods almost immediately, eyes softening. "Okay. I'll wait."

"So...what was that errand for Rusl?" I ask in an attempt to keep the silence at bay.

"I was delivering a package to Hyrule Castle. Hey, doesn't that sound familiar?" He chuckles shortly. Strangely, I think I see his face pale for a moment.

Hesitantly, I inquire, "Link, are you alright?"

He shrugs and replies, "Tired. It was a long trip, even with Epona. I was riding for at least two days straight."

"Why didn't you stop to rest?"

"It was urgent and I was late as it was. Did you know that Uli had a baby girl a couple days after you left?" Link gestures towards his door and says, "I could show you."

I frown. "Stop trying to change the subject. We're talking about you." I stand from the bed and sit Link down on it, resting the back of my hand on his forehead. Immediately I let out what can only be described as a hiss and draw back. "You're burning up! Link, you're seriously sick!"

He sighs faintly. "Midna, the doctor in Castle Town doesn't even know what it is, and he's a doctor, for Din's sake. I can't cure something that I don't know about."

"What are the symptoms?"

He looks surprised, and so I repeat myself. Finally he mutters, "Fever, headache, dizziness...you know, usual stuff. The strangest thing, though, is that sometimes my vision goes completely out and I can't see anything."

My breath hitches. "You have Hyla."

Now he looks bewildered, so I explain. "When I got back to the Twilight Realm, I was sick from a new disease that we called Hyla. At first it appeared harmless, and then, day after day, my vision was starting to go out, and my hearing was following thereafter. It could have gotten much worse, had we not found a cure. It took us forever to reach it, but it should take about five minutes for you."

"And what would this cure be?" Link asks in a deadpan.

"Pumpkin soup with goat milk."

His face harshly collides with the wooden floorboards, but apparently not for the reason I'm thinking of. Instead it's this: "You have goats?"

"They're...pretty weird, and a lot less stupid than yours, but yes, we have goats," I growl in exasperation. "The problem was pumpkins. Luckily, I had some in a traveling bag that I carried around with me everywhere, just in case you got hungry or something (which you never did). So really, you saved my life."

"Great to know. Let's get on that soup, shall we?"

* * *

><p>After having a lunch consisting of pumpkins and goat milk (as well as some chicken...they won't notice!), Link insists on taking me to see Uli and her new daughter. At first I'm unsure, considering my strange appearance, and the fact that I can't hide in his shadow anymore. Then he assures me that they had seen stranger things, like monkeys stealing baskets.<p>

"Fine," I agree. "But if she stares too long I reserve the right to slap someone, specifically you."

"Well, I'm used to it," Link grumbles, opening the door for me. We both climb down the ladder, or rather, Link jumps down and I float down. Really, there is no use of the ladder whatsoever. He needs stairs. Everyone _else_ in Ordon Village has stairs...

I fiddle with my hair, twirling it around my finger while I look around the village with new eyes. Or rather, higher-up eyes. In fact, Link, beside me, is about three inches shorter, and he's pretty tall for his age. What is it, nineteen?

Rolling my eyes at myself, I hear the kids' footsteps approaching, as I have many times before from ground level. I'm reminded vaguely of Kakariko Village, and then the children of the Twili...

_No,_ I tell myself. _They no longer exist. They cannot be a part of your thoughts any longer. Midna, listen to yourself. You're going mad as it is. Hallucinating about children who have died is pointless._

I find that my hands, still twirling my hair around my fingers, have started shaking. I take a deep breath. Link probably has noticed, but I assume he imagines that I'm just nervous around these children, who are such a big part of the village.

"Link, who is this?" Beth, the tallest of the four, asks with dreamy eyes. I can't help but shoot a glare at her. I've always despised her, flirting with every boy she possibly can except Talo, Malo, and Colin. Namely, flirting with Link despite how he so obviously tries to push her away.

"She's an old friend," he replies, glancing away uncomfortably.

Beth rolls her eyes in what she seems to think is playful. I notice that her gaze keeps moving to the muscles in his arms and watching intently. When she sees me watching her every move, she jumps and follows up, "But she can't be that old of a friend if we haven't met her yet."

"I've known him for a year," I answer. "And I've heard all about you, Beth. I know you're cocky by nature, but try not to get too annoying, or I'm afraid I'll have to take disciplinary action." My eyes narrow at her, and some sort of understanding seems to go between us that none of the boys catch.

She gulps and laughs nervously, saying, "W-well, Talo, didn't you say you had something to ask Link?"

"Oh, yeah!" the brunette exclaims suddenly. "I was about to visit you and ask if you were all better, Link!"

Link laughs. "I'm okay, Talo. In fact, Midna was the one to cure me."

"Seriously?" Malo asks almost silently. He observes me with his narrowed green eyes. "She doesn't look like the doctor type."

I feel my anger flare within me, and my eyes feel like they heat up as though they're on fire. Sure enough, the kids flinch away.

"I do what I can," I hiss at them through clenched teeth. "I happened to be the only living person to even know what it is, and to have experienced it personally."

"Really? So you fainted in public like Link did?" Beth asks with a high amount of interest, earning yet another glare.

If looks could kill, Beth would no longer be with us.

As she shrinks away, I reply, "No, the moment I grew weak I was tended to by highly-qualified maids and servants who treated me with great respect."

"Why's that?" Malo drawls lazily, rolling his eyes partially.

Link replies for me. "She's the queen of another country, far away from here. That's why she took so long to get back here." I try not to wince at the word 'queen.'

"So how did you both get sick of the same thing?" Talo asks excitedly.

"We traveled together to stop Ganondorf from destroying Hyrule. We might have caught it then. Now, I'm sure you have plenty of questions, kids, but we need to get going, okay?"

"Where?"

"Why?"

"How?"

We all look over at Talo, and he mutters, "Well, maybe I want to know where you're going, why, and how you're going to get there. Maybe I just think more than those two."

We all burst out laughing. "You, Talo? Thinking more than us?" Beth cries, wiping a tear from her eye. "If anything, you _act_ quicker than we do and think afterwards."

As the kids continue to tease each other, Link and I continue on our way to Uli's.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Chapter three/two here...I'm confusing myself...but oh, well! Anyway, as a reply to a guest review I recently got:**

**ForGG: Thanks, I try to update as fast as possible. I don't think this story will be very long. It was originally planned to be just a oneshot, but after I told my friend about it she thought it should be longer. So I decided to write more on it, and hopefully this chapter won't disappoint you, even if it's basically recap.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess or any of its characters.**

**Tears of Twilight, Chapter Two.**

Link greets Uli on the hillside with a warm smile and 'hello,' and she greets him back. I clear my throat and hold out a hand to her. "Hello. My name is Midna. I've heard much about you, Uli."

What she doesn't know is that I've been there for most of her conversations with Link.

And she stares for quite a while, so I move my hand to slap it straight across Link's face. He rubs his cheek soon afterwards, which quickly turns almost red in color. Uli just stares at me even longer; in fact, she stares long enough for me to want to slap her. When she notices my clenched fist trembling by my side, she glances up to meet my eyes and asks, "I'm afraid I can't say the same about you, Midna. All I know is that you obviously carry the air of royalty. Is it possible you are the ruler of another land?"

I flinch and glance away, but quickly cover up by saying, "A far away land, yes." But this time, Link noticed, and his face shows a flash of concern. But I then ask, "So, Link told me that you've had a new child. May I see her?"

Uli now looks comfortable, although somewhat restrained, and she says, "Of course. Come right in."

The two of us enter the cozy house, consisting of only one room, and Uli carefully lifts a small child from a cradle.

"This is Kiera," she says to me, rocking the baby back and forth in her arms. She softly murmurs a lullaby when her baby begins to awaken. I recognize it from somewhere, but I'm not sure where. Before I know it, Uli is asking me if I'd like to hold Kiera. At first I'm reluctant, but both she and Link insist (kindly, of course). And so, gingerly, I take the small, _human_ child in my arms, staring down into her sweet, innocent face. She groggily opens her eyes and rubs one of them, and I notice that they're a beautiful forest green. Kiera looks up at me for a while, almost as much as her mother did, and I resist the urge to slap Link again. But then the child closes her eyes and leans against me.

I feel a smile cross my face, and I brush thin strands of hair from her face, gently swaying back and forth, like a boat upon a gentle sea.

"She likes you," Uli whispers. "I don't think she's reacted that well to anyone else."

For a moment my eyes water, but I control myself and nod slightly. "Your daughter is beautiful."

The young mother beams at me as I meet her gaze, handing Kiera back to her. A question seems to pop into her mind. "Midna, do you not have a child of your own? Aren't you the ruler of a land?"

I raise my eyebrows in surprise. What a strange question. "No, I am not a mother. I...well, it's...complicated. And...actually, I think I have a few questions for you. Link?"

The Hero tilts his head to the side. I get that he doesn't talk much around other people, and a simple nod of the head or shrug of the shoulders would do better than talking through it.

"Do you think you could...leave the house, for a little while? This is a girl-to-girl conversation." I feel extremely stupid saying this, but hey, a girl has to have some privacy every once in a while, right?

He rolls his eyes, but smirks and leaves anyway. I turn back to Uli and take a deep breath.

"Listen...I'm not from this world. I'm sure you could tell that because of my odd appearance, correct?" She nods, and so I continue to speak. Thank the Golden Goddesses that Uli talks only a little more than Link. "I'm from a land called the Twilight Realm, where we Twili were banished for misusing ancient magic. I have used only a portion of that magic, and even I almost lost control of it. Ever since then, we've founded a kingdom, forgotten our evil ways. The magic was sealed away in a mask, which was then broken into four pieces. Anyway, after Link and I traveled together to stop Ganondorf, the man trying to destroy Hyrule, I went back to the Twilight Realm, and since I'm the ruler, I was able to destroy what bound us together: the Mirror of Twilight." I take a deep breath. "But when I went back and addressed my people, our conversation eventually led to Link. And, naturally, I had to admit that I loved him. A good leader does not keep secrets from her people." Uli looks surprised, but I raise a hand to stop her from saying anything and finish, "They sacrificed their lives for me, so that I could come back here to be with Link. I made the mistake of telling them that I would probably never be happy otherwise. I just don't know what I'm going to tell _him._"

Uli sighs softly, then says, "Midna, I know you've already done this, but I'm going to tell you anyway. If you love something, let it go. If it comes back, then you know it's yours. And that is all I've got to say, fry! If you want to hear it again, throw some more bait on the water. I can't go fighting evil on an empty stomach, y'know!"

I back away slowly and exit the house, then run directly into who I think is Link.

It turns out, however, that it isn't Link, and only when I hear steel against steel do I realize that Ordon must have been invaded once again. The beast in front of me appears to be a Bokoblin, fully clad in armor.

"I thought that I was supposed to settle down after I got here!" I wail, shooting magic from the palm of my hand and hitting it square in the face. Then I glance over to see that Link's fight is coming to an end. He fells the final Bokoblin, but apparently neither of us were being very observant.

From behind him, as if appearing out of nowhere, something raises a long arm and smacks him directly on the head.

"_Link!_" I cry, teleporting as fast as I can directly to Link and the monster.

I gasp when I find out that it's King Bulblin, the monster that gave us that key way back in Hyrule Castle. His gnarled green face is as gruesome as ever, and, like always, the horns sticking from the sides of his head are uneven and twisted, sickly yellow in color.

My face hardens into a scowl as I appear directly between he and Link's unconscious form. "I thought you fight for the strongest side," I say, glaring daggers at the beast.

"True," it replies slowly. "But now, we going hungry. Need protein." It pats its suddenly small gut and turns to look at Mayor Bo, who has come out of his house to see what the commotion is about. "Maybe he good..."

"Hey! Don't ignore me!" I shout. A blast of red magic shoots from my open palm and blasts King Bulblin off to who-knows-where. I hope he dies in the desert.

Mayor Bo approaches hurriedly and asks, "What happened to Link?!"

"He took a blow to the head," I reply coolly. "It's nothing too serious." _I hope._ "But I should probably check, just in case. I should be able to heal it. If not, we'll just take him to the spring."

I crouch down beside Link and stroke his hair away from his head, wincing when I see fresh blood. Luckily, however, it's not much, and I find that the wound isn't deep. I heal it easily with a low-level healing spell. The Mayor thanks me for my hope, and Ilia, who has just come out, curtsies and says, "Thank you, Twilight Princess."

I tilt my head to the side and ask, "What do you mean by that?" By now we're walking down the path to Link's house, and Mayor Bo is right ahead of us, lugging Link over his huge shoulder.

"Link told me that you're the princess of Twilight. I'm not stupid. I remembered much more about the Twilight Realm than most people did. I saw you multiple times, riding on a dark wolf's back. Link told me that wolf was him. Was it really? And you _rode _him?"

Mayor Bo apparently hears the worst part of our conversation, and turns around with a disapproving look on his face. "Ilia? What's this about?"

"Daddy, you just took that out of context. Midna and I were talking about dogs. Very big dogs." She looks nervous, and even I shrink back a little. He looks extremely threatening with an unconscious swordsman flung over his shoulder and a scowl on his face with his eyes closed tightly. I still don't know how he can see anything...

When Ilia's words register in his mind, he nods and begins walking again.

The two of us look at each other and burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. But...well...sorry. :P Oh! Before I forget! I looked at my Properties for this story and totally freaked out, because, guess what?**

**I HAVE 13 FOLLOWERS.**** I know that may not be too major to some of you guys, but that is the most I have ever gotten. Even my main story only has five followers.**

**I really love all of you guys! Please review this chapter, where the action will finally start.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda.**

**Tears of Twilight: Chapter Three.**

The Bulblins are going hungry. If they're going hungry, that means that there must somehow be a sudden decrease in the local beasts or wildlife. If there is a decrease in wildlife, there has to be something causing that, and that something isn't any ordinary monster.

That something is so powerful they made the Bulblins desperate enough to attack a village, and Ordon, no other. King Bulblin knows how strong Link is from personal experience. Why would anyone in their right mind, after barely escaping alive from Link, come back for another helping?

They wouldn't. And that is why I've decided to venture outside of Ordon and try to figure out what's going on with Hyrule, and stop it before it happens.

I look farther down the path, which leads to the center of the Faron-Hyrule Field. There are a few springs here and there along the way. I have just exited the forest, where I was forced to massacre a multitude of spiders and Deku Babas who got in my way. Really, I don't regret it, but I guess it wasn't the nicest thing to do...

Ah, massacre...a favorite thing to do when it comes to hot tempers.

I have left Link behind in Ordon to finish his recovery from that illness of his, as well as that blow to the head. I still can't shake that foreboding feeling I get whenever I think about it. Like I said, anything desperate enough to attack Ordon when Link and I are there must either not have heard of him or be really, really dumb.

I laugh humorlessly when I realize that the latter option is probably - no, most definitely - the most accurate.

Or, at least, I do so until I see a sight all-too familiar to my eyes and smell the telltale burning of flames. I look up and see that Hyrule Castle has caught on fire. Magically, of course, otherwise I wouldn't have taken notice of it. The magical use floods over the second plane of existence, the Astral plane, like a beacon, tingling to the senses and extremely obvious to anyone with a capacity for magic.

The very first thing I do is gape. Yes, I gape. My jaw drops low and my eyes totally bug out. I worry for Princess Zelda, and before I know it, I'm warping just outside of Eastern Castle Town.

I race into the city, ignoring the many strange looks I get from obviously terrified residents. Somewhere along the line I trip over something, and when I get back up I see a small child that has been left, abandoned, on the very edge of the road. Tears fill my eyes. I have to get it somewhere safe, but my fealty to Princess Zelda is quickly beginning to overpower my mercy. Nevertheless, I pick up the child from the ground and cradle it in my arms, whispering comfort to it and apologizing at the same time.

"It's all going to be okay, little one," I murmur as I begin my run once again. Then I pass an alleyway that smells of beer, and it occurs to me that, somehow, Telma could be of help. But, then again, an atmosphere such as that is not good for such a young child. I shake my head and hurry off down the street to the city center.

It is at this moment that I use my magic to disguise myself as a human woman, turning my skin to a soft, hazelnut brown. My hair still remains a fiery orange, and my attire changes to a form-hugging black jumpsuit marked with soft blue scribes.

I hurry over to the woman who mans the small shop that Link visited once or twice to speak to people. Her blonde hair is piled high upon her head, much like the flutist who usually plays near the gateways to Hyrule Castle.

"Excuse me, ma'am," I call over the general turmoil paired with shrieking citizens of Castle Town. My voice sounds too...normal for my liking. I hate it.

The woman regards me just as she would anyone else, glancing nervously over at the castle before giving me a nod to show me that she is listening.

"Could you please watch my child? I need to go help the princess. I am rather familiar with her, and I cannot abandon her in her time of need."

She gladly accepts, but asks, "Won't you hurt yourself, though?"

"I am a sorceress, much like the princess herself. I will be fine."

With that said, I rush off down the street, warping every few seconds to speed up my arrival.

When I get inside and up the castle, opening a portal into Zelda's throne room, I find that I'm just on time. Warped, blue-green beasts with fangs easily the length of my forearm are battling the princess and her men. Sadly, they are losing.

When the princess spots me, she looks utterly bewildered. "Citizen, what are you doing here? I ordered all people to evacuate the castle immediately! You must flee, now!"

I am about to reply, but I realize that would be a distraction for her wildly swinging sword arm, especially because she was there when I left. She saw me destroy the Mirror.

"Question later, fight now!" I reply, blasting a monster with fiery magic that was just about to rip off the head of one of Zelda's men. I feel the princess shoot curious glances at me, but only every once in a while do I look over at her, to check how she is faring. It occurs to me later that the castle is still on fire and someone needs to put it out. "Princess, you must stop the fire! I'll watch your back!"

She hesitates, but nods and dances away from the three bluish beasts attacking her. Her dress is torn at the bottom, I notice, and her regal sword looks weathered and beaten. I'll have to be cautious. I shoot multiple blasts of magic at the monsters before they can pursue her and step in front of them, trying to contact them via the Astral plane I spoke of earlier.

_What are you here for?_ I ask telepathically.

_We are here for the murder of the Hero and his Queen,_ they all reply together, stopping to stare at me. Zelda's guardsmen halt, terrified and confused, and back away slowly.

_Why?_

_Our Master wishes for the Hero's demise. He interferes with Master's plans. But the Queen he wants killed for revenge, many, many years ago._

_What revenge? What did she do?_

_It was her first, the goddess Hylia. Hylia trapped the Master's soul in the body of a crimson bird, and the crimson bird further trapped the Master with magic,_ the beasts continue to say. _We must destroy the Queen, for she is the descendant of the goddess he so despises._

I stare back towards them, listening to Zelda's furious chanting against the blazing fire threatening to engulf all of Castle Town.

_And what about the Hero? How does he interfere with your Master's plans?_

_The Master wishes for the Hero's death for two reasons. The Hero's ancestors rode upon the crimson bird which the Master was concealed in. The Hero is also a Hero, who will save Hyrule eventually, and must be stopped now. It has become evident that you, too, are a threat to the Master's plans. You must die._

I scoff and dance as far away as I possibly can from them, beginning to chant under my breath. This spell can only work if I am immobile, which really stinks, but it's better than nothing.

"From the might of Din's flaming arms, burn my enemies to ashes..." I murmur softly, waiting for the attack to charge up. The beasts are gaining rapidly, and finally I stop altogether, charging up the power between my hands. When, at last, it is fully charged, I release it. Most of my enemies do burn to ashes. The others that remain get up and throw themselves towards me. I can't help but release a cry as one of the fangs I mentioned earlier drives itself into my shoulder. Immediately, I call forth a blade from fire and swing it at my assailant. It burns away, but the next only come. I can't allow them to injure me, not when I'm already tiring out and injured.

I imitate one of Link's spin attacks, only with both hands and a much larger sword. All of my remaining enemies dissolve into flakes of ash that spin around and around in the windy air. I cough and allow my sword to dissipate, holding my hand over my nose and mouth to keep from breathing ashes. I find that Zelda is nearly done with her fire duty and approach quietly.

"Hello, Zelda! Eee hee hee!" I giggle, betraying who I truly am as I revert to my usual form and float upwards, positioning myself as though I am in a chair.

"Midna...?" she breathes, coughing through the smoke and ashes. In this form, the air isn't as bothersome as it is to a human, lucky me.

I simply giggle again and dissolve into shadows, appearing right beside her. "Bet you didn't expect me to show up, did you?"

Thankfully, being around Zelda is comforting, and it makes me feel as though my usual self has finally returned. The war scarred me greatly, I'm afraid, and I'm glad that Zelda can help me out of that.

"No, Midna, I really didn't. I'm shocked. How did you get back?"

Without hesitation, I launch into the explanation, not allowing myself to cry, but I can't hide the sadness that appears in my eyes.

"Of course, I knew you loved Link," the princess mutters. She knows this from when she gave up her power to save me and we merged mind and body. "In fact, I had begun to love him, myself, being around you so long." Laughing softly, she continues. "In actuality, I knew you were the right one for him, and so I refused to get close to him, no matter how many times he attempted to speak to me. It was always about you, anyway. I generally made sure I had a backup plan whenever I knew he was around the castle. Eventually, I think he began to suspect me, but by then he had grown ill and returned to Ordon. Secretly, I was glad, although I felt terribly guilty."

Zelda gives me a fond smile as I hug her close to me. "So, Zelda, what have you been up to? Other than avoiding Link, I mean."

"I organized a repair group after the war, but I guess I'll have to do that a second time, now." At that thought, she shoots a blast of magic towards a small ember sitting nearby, which flickers out. "We rebuilt Hyrule Castle and recovered from the war. Many people had lost their wealth, their homes, their everything, but those who still had something helped out as much as they can." With a thoughtful look, Zelda asks, "Do you know Jovani?"

I laugh softly and nod. "What about him?"

"He donated nearly every Rupee he had to us for repair and soup kitchens. After he did that, he got his girlfriend back and they were married. Frankly, I think he's a pretty devoted man."


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, okay, I know you guys were looking forward to a new chapter, but I have some information for you. I am completely and utterly in a jam about this story. On one hand, I do not wish to end it because you guys are all looking forward to a completed story. On the other, I don't know what else to write about.**

**As I have said many times, this story was supposed to just be a oneshot, but fanfiction author encouragement has led me to continue it. And I thank you all for being so supportive.**

**The thing is, I don't know what to do with the plot.**

**So I set up a poll on my profile. It's my first poll ever, and like I said, my mind is blank. So if you could PM me some ideas after voting on the poll, that would be very, very nice. The moment I get a good idea, I swear I will begin to type up a chapter.**

**So go check out that poll now!**

**Thank you all! I love all of you guys for being so supportive. Please continue to support me until the end!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: GUYS you'll never guess! I'm back! I finally thought of something! This is actually one of the most joyous moments of my life, finally crawling out of Writer's Block. Lol. Thanks so much for continuing to follow this story! I really, really love you guys.**

**Here. We. Go.**

**Tears of Twilight: Chapter Four**

**_Link's POV_**

The morning brings full recovery and the faint realization that something is off. I get up and out of my house, looking over in the direction of Hyrule Castle. There is a trace of magical fire, covered up by Zelda's magic that I can sense faintly.

I'm not the best at magic, and I can only really tap into the magic in the Master Sword. But I have enough to be able to tell when there's something dangerous going on.

Hyrule is in danger...again.

I call Epona and hop on, hurrying out of the village with a sharp, "Hyah!"

While I'm crossing Hyrule Field, something attacks. I don't even know what it is, but I know it's dangerous. I have to get off of Epona and smack her lightly to get her away. She storms off and I draw my short, Ordonian sword, wishing that I kept the Master Sword - what with its longer range and better balance.

I leap to the side and roll when the hazy teal monster attempts to strike, swinging my sword in a small spin when I jump up. It growls at me, and in my peripheral vision I notice a few others approaching. I curse under my breath and quickly shield-attack it before slicing its head off cleanly from the thin neck and turning to face the others.

Then...I hear voices.

_You are to die, Hero_.

"Why?" I ask aloud. They all halt to hiss in my head as one.

_Our Master so wishes it. Your death and the death of your magical companion are only two steps in a series of events that will lead to his ultimate control of this world_.

"Wait, my 'magical companion'?"

_The one called Midna, who serves the princess_.

Midna serving Zelda? There's a new one.

I narrow my eyes, and while they continue to preach about their Master I shift ever so slightly, allowing them to get a little closer. I wait. I watch, taking note of their positions. When they finish, they all approach as one, hissing and snarling.

I heft my sword up and perform a simple, elegantly executed spin attack, which, thus, executes every demon around me.

A clawed arm reaches out to touch my chest softly, then goes limp and falls to the ground. I shiver and whistle for Epona before more monsters are sent out, rushing her on her way.

There are the normal demons and beasts that, as one, we easily dispatch, but other than that there seems to be nothing serious. So, amidst my monotonous battles, I think of Midna's strange behavior lately.

Maybe she doesn't know that I know, or that I'm intelligent enough to figure it out, but I know something is wrong. Her demeanor is off. Her shoulders slump a little more than they did.

She isn't as sassy. I kind of really miss that about her. She...she doesn't speak to me like she used to. Her words are maybe similar to what they would be, but they are not the same words she would have spoken a year ago. They are not in the right tone. They are different. I feel like she isn't comfortable around me anymore, not like she was.

Midna isn't the same person she used to be. She isn't the girl who found me in the waterways of Hyrule Castle. She isn't the woman who told me she would see me later in the desert, who destroyed the Mirror of Twilight without even a goodbye.

Midna just...isn't Midna, and I don't like it.

I need to find out what's wrong when we meet up again. She flinches every time she hears mention of her status or the Twilight.

I'm thinking this when I look up and see the sun lowering further across the sky, then suddenly it stops.

The sun stops moving. It never touches the horizon. I slow Epona to a trot and watch as the sun merely turns around and starts climbing back up the sky, as though confused, rising from the west.

Epona stumbles slightly as the ground quakes beneath our feet. I bump around a little, and Epona stops struggling against the earth but slumps to the ground, ducking low. I lean down to rest on her neck and close my eyes.

What's going on? Why didn't the sun go down? Why did it turn around? Why hasn't twilight -

That's it. The Twilight. Something must have happened. That's why Midna is acting strangely.

The question is, _what?_

After Epona settles down and we accustom to the sun's new path, I urge her on, and we finally reach the entrance to Castle Town. She leaps up the stairs - too scared to climb them - and we trot through the city, soon reaching the square. It looks like the panic has died down and Castle Town has returned to its normal state. I've seen them in panic mode. I've even _caused_ it. This is definitely not panic mode.

At least...it wasn't. Not until the same monsters I came across earlier appear in the town square as if from nothing. I immediately draw my sword and tell someone to get everyone out as soon as possible. Epona then rears and we charge into battle.

Someone - two someone's - join us at some point but I don't have time to see who they are. Their presences feel familiar, though, so I'm comfortable with them.

Only when the final monster is dead, hissing a brief, _He will destroy you,_ do we stop to look at each other, and I see that both Midna and Zelda have appeared at my side. I hop off Epona and give Zelda an awkward hug, then Midna a more comfortable, easy one.

I gesture to the castle. "Midna, you have some explaining to do."

I'm not sure if they noticed the sun switching directions, but either way she should clarify everything to me. We're friends. We aren't supposed to hide things from each other.

Well...I suppose I'm a hypocrite, since I'm hiding something from her.

Zelda decides to leave us be and sets to work on calming the city folk. Midna and I head to the castle courtyard together. We sit down on a bench.

"What do you want to know, Link?" she asks wearily.

"What happened to the Twilight?" As I expect, she flinches. This isn't her. This isn't the Midna I thought I knew.

"It's something I'd rather not have to explain again."

Her slip-up gives me something to grab. "What do you mean by 'again'? Who would you tell before me?"

Her white cheeks tint a pale pink. "Why do you need to know?"

I'm starting to get frustrated. "Just tell me what happened!" I growl, trying to keep my tone as neutral as possible while still being assertive.

"It's none of your business, Link! I have my life, and you have yours. I don't have to share every detail."

"You've hardly shared even one, Midna." She knows I'm serious the moment her name leaves my tongue. "And it's completely my business, because whatever happened in 'your life' is what's destroying Hyrule. If you won't tell me, fine, but know that you're putting the rest of Hyrule in danger." I stand, then, and turn to go. Midna doesn't say a word.

I glance back only once. Maybe if I didn't get so mad, I would care that golden tears streak her face.

But in my anger, I don't. So I leave. I walk right past Zelda and hop onto Epona, leaving Castle Town without a word.

I head out to Hyrule Field, not bothering to go in the direction of a town. I could deal without any speech at all for awhile. It's nice to just listen to Epona's hooves on the ground, and birds chirping in the sky. It's very soothing, and soothing is what I need right now.

Before I know it, I'm headed up to Zora's River, meeting Iza at the banks and waving briefly before heading to the fishing hole, where her sister, Hana, works. Both of them would probably be rich if I wasn't the only customer.

I sat underneath a cherry blossom tree for a while, casually tossing out my line. I mostly drew in garbage like sticks, boots, tires - I don't know what kind of person would drop a boot in here, but whatever.

Eventually I have a pile of garbage just building up at my side and a couple new size records in my fishing log, as well as a clear mind.

I have to apologize to Midna. I'm not sorry for pointing out the danger in Hyrule to her, just for hurting her in doing so. I still need answers, but I guess it's okay for her to take a little more time to figure everything out before she tells me.

She can't keep hiding things like this, though. They're important to her safety, Zelda's safety, Hyrule's safety. And maybe I don't care about it as much as the others, but my safety is concerned here, as well.

After I've cooled down, I throw the garbage into a trash can that Hana set up, wave goodbye to her, and leave the fishing hole.

With that done, I start my trip back to Castle Town.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: This story has been so hard to update lol but it's finally coming to a close. Read on, and please review!**

**Much thanks to all my followers!**

**Tears of Twilight, Chapter Five**

~Still Link's POV~

When I arrive back in Castle Town, Zelda greets me with a scowl.

"What did you do?" she demands. "Midna left; she never told me, nor anyone else, where she was going. She either doesn't wish to be found or expects that you'll know where she is."

I sigh. "I'm sorry, princess." I'm not even sure myself if that was sarcasm or not. "I'll go see if I can find her, and when I do, I'll...try to sort things out."

"How will you do that?"

"I'll tell her the truth, and we'll go from there."

With a tug of the reins, Epona whinnies and rears up onto her hind legs, whirling around, and we race back out of the town.

Strangely enough, I'm pretty sure I know exactly where Midna is. Or, at least, I hope I still know her well enough to understand why she would go there.

It's an irritating trip, complete with Bulblins and Bokoblins and blue demons alike, but I make it. I dismount from Epona, and she immediately leaves, as though she understands this is private.

So there we stand: I, the Hero, and Midna, the Princess. We face each other, but we don't move any closer to each other, even if she's yards away. She doesn't even look at me. She looks at the child she cradles in her arms, which coos at her touch.

"Hi, Midna," I greet her quietly, tilting my gaze up to hers. She doesn't even glance at me; it's as though she's determined not to.

"Hello, Link," she replies.

At least she's acknowledging my presence.

"Can I come closer, or is there a line in front of me that marks sacred ground?"

She smirks. "I dunno, I kinda like how we are now. It's...familiar."

At long last, she looks up from the baby and meets my gaze in that familiar lock of blue and amber. It seems 'familiar' is precisely the word for the occasion. Here we stand, in the middle of Hyrule Field. She stands up on the crest of the hill, and I at the foot. She is in her true form, and I am once again without words - not that I ever had many in the first place.

This time, however, there is no Twilight, and she doesn't taunt me about my lack of words, and I find that I miss her taunting.

So I speak. "Well, the situation is different." I step forward, making sure my strides are even, and eventually I arrive in front of her. I reach over to take her hand, and her bright gaze turns up at mine in slight surprise. I make sure to hold her one hand in both of mine. "Midna...I have to tell you something."

Her eyes lower for a second, and then they tilt up again. "I do, as well."

I hesitate for a moment. I've kept this from her for so long now that it's so familiar to keep it back, just as I keep most of my words back - to avoid hurting other people. But this has to be said. I can't keep it from her any longer.

"I...Midna..."

I take a deep breath.

"I love you."

I've said it. There. I'm done. She now knows everything I've kept back from her, why I was so quiet when she left.

Her eyes widen, and I shut mine, biting my lip and tilting my head down. I don't know why I'm still afraid. It's likely because I don't know what she'll say back.

Her hand escapes from both of mine and tilts my head back up. I crack open an eye to see a brilliant smile lighting up her face. Her eyes are even brighter than that smile.

"I love you, too, Link."

After another moment of simply looking at each other, I lean forward and press my lips against hers, like I wanted to for so long. Her hand cups my cheek and mine draw her closer.

And then we separate, both with tears in our eyes.

Hers were tears of twilight.

* * *

><p><strong>There will be an epilogue.<strong>


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: HELLO bet you didn't think I'd come back. Here is the final chapter of Tears of Twilight. I'll note that Eos is the Greek goddess of the dawn. Midna and Link named her after Dawn, Midna's Twili caretaker.**

**Let me just ask one final thing: HOW DID THIS STORY GET 40 FOLLOWERS?! I'VE NEVER HAD THAT MANY ON HERE.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Legend of Zelda, Link, or Midna.**

**Tears of Twilight, Epilogue.**

"Link! You're here!"

I smile and greet Zelda with a hug. "It's been awhile, princess."

"Yes, indeed. Did you manage to hunt down all of those creatures?"

"Yeah, they weren't that hard to get rid of once Midna and I stood in the middle of nowhere together...they all figured we were vulnerable." I laugh. "They were _so _wrong."

Zelda nods. "Speaking of Midna, where is she?"

As if on cue, the Twili walks in the door. Clinging to her hand is Eos, the little girl she saved from the street so long ago in Castle Town. "Right here, princess."

"Princess? Princess Zelda?" Eos exclaims, her eyes wide.

"Silly, we told you that you were coming to meet her," I reply, picking her up and swinging her around once. She wraps her arms around my waist and continues to stare at Zelda. Of course, now her title is Queen, but to us she will always be Princess Zelda.

Midna appears at my left side and kisses me on the cheek, receiving a complaint from Eos about how gross we are.

Zelda smiles at us. "You three look like your own little family."

"Yeah, about that..." Midna smirks. She hands the princess a sealed letter with script scrawled across it, and at our urging, Zelda opens it. Her eyes skim over it before she meets our gazes, her eyes huge. She then turns to peek at our intertwined hands, back to our faces, and back at our hands.

"You're getting married?!" she exclaims. Her more hyper side shows as she pounces, trapping us in a hug.

I laugh, setting Eos down to return the hug. "You're invited, Zelda. We've planned it for this weekend over in Ordon, if you can make it."

"I can make it," she says automatically. "Well, I have a couple events I have to rearrange, but yes. I am _definitely _coming."

Midna chokes on her laughter. "What events?"

"Oh, we've got a festival for the Goddesses this weekend, but I'm sure they'll understand if I have to move it a little to be able to see their Hero get married."

Eos scowls. "Daddy, what does 'married' mean?"

"It basically means to join." I kiss her forehead. "It means your mommy and I will be together for the rest of our lives."

"But you're already together."

Midna beams at her. "We're making it official. We're promising to the rest of the world that we'll be together forever. Do you understand now?"

Eos takes a second, but she nods excitedly. "Like what you do in battle, right? You fight next to each other while you're protecting people."

We exchange a glance that conveys our surprise to each other. Neither of us thought of it that way.

"Yeah, like that." I pick her back up and take Midna's hand. "See you this weekend, Zelda!"

Midna warps us back to Ordon.

Home.


	9. A SEQUEL!

**A/N: Hey guys!**

**Yeah, yeah, I know I said that this story was completed, but here I have a little bit of info for you guys.**

**Here's a story first, since I'm sure you guys love those. I mean, you read this one, didn't you?**

**So. I was doing something someday, something productive that made it so I couldn't get to my computer in time to jot down inspiration. I got a brilliant, beautiful spark of it while I was in the midst of doing this productive thing, and had no journal on hand, nor my phone, nor my computer.**

**I had nothing, and yet this beautiful idea stuck with me so long that I didn't even need to jot it down. It still has yet to grace a sheet of paper, or scrawl itself in Courier New font across my cute little WordPad program, or tap itself out on the little keys of my phone.**

**It is implanted in my brain, and since I can't get it out no matter what, I decided to do something with it.**

**Therefore, I have decided that there will be a sequel to Tears of Twilight.**

**Tears of Twilight II.**

**I have yet to begin writing it, as I still have far too many stories on here that I haven't completed, but once I'm done with those I swear I will get the prologue up as quickly as possible.**

**This story will, again, follow Midna, but this time from third-person point of view. She is quite an observant person, and a great narrator, but I need to be able to explain everything which is going on without confusing you.**

_**If you plan to read this story: **_

**Follow me and you can forget it ever happened until an email appears in your inbox with "Tears of Twilight II" written in it. And then, if you want, you can even unfollow me and then just follow the story.**

**As for the guest readers, it might take a while. You'll have to check back like you do with every other story or author, I guess. But it can get easier than that. You can go up to the top of the page and click that Sign Up button. All you need is an email and a username. There are so many empty slots for usernames and emails, and I'm sure you can come up with something brilliant. If you just can't remember a password, then put it on a Sticky Note on your computer or in real life and hide it under some other stuff. Or jot it down in the notes on your phone.**

**It's so simple to grab an account, and I can't wait to meet and speak with all of you on here! You don't need to write if you have an account - I know plenty of people who just read. It's so easy to snuggle yourself into a warm little spot on this website. I did it. You can do it.**

**I'm excited for this new story, and I hope you are, too! I can assure you my writing is getting better.**

**Oh, and also, to my followers: I've started work on another Zelda story, even though I shouldn't have, and it's getting to be pretty long. Link is only one of the main characters, and there are three others - some you'll love more than others, especially in the beginning.**

**That's all! I look forward to seeing you guys in Tears of Twilight II.**


End file.
